melancholy
by dareya's lover aka charvi
Summary: After that day her soul wandered from here to there to find peace, somewhere, she would see her parents cry for her with a blank expression on her face. She couldn't do anything, she could fly just fly from here to there, she could not move her hands neither her legs, only thing she could do was to think, think unnecessarily, even if she knew that wasn't productive. An os.


**A/N: soo here i am back with a new story..soo happy reading and do review.**

 **Ps: this one's outtaa my comfort zone so many May not like it. You can tell me the flaws but please don't BASH -(line goes unnoticed by bashers)**

 _She could still still here the dejected voice of her near and dear ones when she breathed her last, kajal screamed, freddy cried, Pradyuman had streaks of tears,vivek was a total mess, but now also when she knew that she was going to die the very next moment she gathered up courage and spoke, that was all she could do, pradyuman said she will be fine, but she was not so innocent she knew it was the last._

 _After that day her soul wandered from here to there to find peace, somewhere, she would see her parents cry for her with a blank expression on her face. She couldn't do anything, she could fly just fly from here to there, she could not move her hands neither her legs, only thing she could do was to think, think unnecessarily, even if she knew that wasn't productive. She could stop thinking and wandering and flying from place to place only after her parents burnt her body away and chant the mantras._

 _She was sitting on the window sill of her own house watching her parents cry their hearts out._

 _"Tasha...!" she heard her mother scream._

 _Yes her name tasha which his father had kept really lovingly for her was now trying to console her mother. She had a blank expression on her face, she could only think and right now her mind was full of grief to cause such pain to her parents, she flew to her parents and sat on her father's lap, yes that lap which used to cuddle her, which used to love her when she was small, but what she could feel right now was nothing at all, as she sat on her father's lap her father didn't feel anything at all, took no notice of her at all, she knew why this was happening because she was not a body anymore, she was just a dull soul full of desolation._

 _"Papa!" she tried to scream but neither her mother nor her father seemed to hear anything. She couldn't even cry to show her grief..what she could do only was to THINK and right now her mind was full of misery._

She flew away from her house, in the huge sky and when she looked down she saw the huge traffic of her city. Everything was going just fine nothing had changed, the people were just as fine, why? she thought to herself, she had lost her life in giving a good service to the nation, she even knew that her death didn't make a big difference to the nation, but she was happy inside, because she had lost her life in serving the nation. The crime rate hadn't flogged a bit but she was happy INSIDE.

She flew to the houses of her colleagues one by one, she didn't want to start with vivek because she knew seeing him in a such a condition would break her heart in a million tiny pieces. But why was she thinking about all this? She wasn't a happy girl anymore, a person anymore, a human being anymore, she was just a dull soul full of woe.

She started with abhijeet with whom she was at the last last moments of her happy life, she wasn't surprised to see her good-friend tarika over there. She again found her place on the window sill of the house and started at them with a blank expression. They were having coffee when suddenly tarika spoke

"mein tasha ko bohot miss karungi.."

"mein bhi" said abhijeet with an expression of blue on his face.

"ye sab meri galati hai..hai na?" he again asked tarika when some tears started to form in his eyes.

Tarika immediately held his hand and said

"ismein tumhaari koi galati nahi hai abhijeet..ab kismat mein jo likha hota hai vohi hota hai..aur shayad humari aur tasha ki kismet mein yahi likha thha..ki ek din humein tasha jaisi honhaar officer ko khona pade.." tarika said while her face started getting totally wet with tears full of forlorn. Soon abhijeet locked her in a warm embrace and tehy shared a loving hug.

Tasha saw them enjoying their moment, she wanted to run to them wanted to tell them that she was still there watching each and every move of t1hem. Knowing that it wont be any use she ran to them and kept a hand on abhijeet's shoulder. But abhijeet didn't move. Neither he felt a hand on his shoulder not her noticed her. At this point of time she lost control over herself and started hitting the two of them, but they could feel none. It did not take a long time for her to understand that she wasn't a being anymore, she was just a soul, a dull lifeless soul full of dismal.

The second person she wanted to visit was freddy, her second best friend in the bureau, she simply adored him, he was such a funny guy, such a happy man, one who can always make someone happy, as she entered inside his house she saw him talking over the phone, she could not see his face as he was talking facing his back to her.

"jee sir..hum aa rahe hain tasha ko honour karne ke liye..aur phir uske antim-sanskaar ke liye.."

Tasha heard this, she knew that soon she wouldn't be able to see these people because she was going to get peace for the rest of her soulful life.

She saw freddy wiping the tears of his cheeks and turn, as she saw him her heart melted like wax, she wanted to cry her heart out but she couldn't, she ran to her senior and hugged him tight, but this time also, freddy felt nothing at all, he just walked past her, without taking any notice of her soul.

"freddy sir!" she cried and touched his shoulder again, but the result was the same, he simply took his car keys and drove off somewhere, maybe to the bureau.

She cried and cried and cried, until she could fly again, now her mind was flooding with a million different emotions. She very well knew that freddy wont feel her, because she wasn't a human now, she was just a dull lifeless soul full of sorrow.

The third person she wanted to see how he was after her death was daya.

She flew to his house and saw him sitting in his balcony in his usual armchair, with an album in his hand, she peeped inside the album and saw the different moments captured of the team, a full group photo of the team, some solo, some group, some photos of duos. She saw him gently caress a picture in which she and him were standing with a certificate of appreciation in their hands. She saw her picture in which she was smiling heartily. She wanted herself back, she wanted her life back, she wanted her parents, her loving team, her family, her friends,vivek back.

Daya gently gave a really sad smile and sat up the armchair and took his jacket and went out of the house.

The fourth person was kajal and sachin she wanted to see, for the very last time, she flew to their houses but they were not present their, she flew to the bureau and found them sitting in the cafeteria, both were silent, no one said nothing, kajal was sobbing quietly, and sachin's eyes were red.

"kajal bas, aur kitna roogi tum?" asked sachin trying to catch his own breath.

"tasha...kyun chali gayi tum..my best friend, meri dost, kaash tum waapas aa sakti" she said crying more and more.

"agar aisa ho sakta naa kajal, to iss duniya mein dukh nahi hota, sirf..he choked..khushiyaan hee khushiyaan hoti.." he said with a mixed expression of sadness and grief.

"hmm.." said kajal still sobbing.

"kuch hi der mein tasha ko cid force aur police se samaanit kiya jaayega..tum apna khyaal rakhna aur time pe pohonch jaana" he said and moved away.

As soon as he moved away she went and sat on the chair he left,

"kajal! kajal!" she called out to her, but she didn't listen, so she decided to become a little naughty, she tried to pick up the glass of water and pour a little over her, but she couldn't pick it up, she couldn't even feel it. She stood as she saw kajal standing up, kajal wiped her tears and walked past through tasha's soul.

Oh! how could tasha forget that no one could see her nor feel her, even her best friend forever.

And the last but not the least she wanted to see vivek.

She flew to his house, and when she entered she found his house in a total mess, everything was shattered into pieces, everything was kept here and there, tha glass vase she had gifted him was also shattered in a million pieces, the photo frame that was hung on his wall that contained her's and his picture was also broken, it looked as if he had destroyed just everything that was related to her, but it was not true, as she flew to his room, she was utterly shocked to find him sitting on the ground crying miserably, she noticed that he was wearing the shirt and the watch she had gifted him on his birthday. The room also had the same condition like the living room, every single thing that could ever exist was shattered into tiny pieces, all that she could see that vivek had a tiny passport size picture of her's in his hand which he kept close to his chest, he kept mumbling

"come back tasha..please come back" he closed his eyes and more tears fell from his eyes, and when she looked into his eyes, she was startled, it reflected a deep pain that she never saw in this fun-loving guy.

"vivek!" she screamed an bent down and touched his wet and warm cheek, but she couldn't feel it, her soul was really upset now.

"even after i get peace..i'll still be loving you" she thought and kissed his cheek.

* * *

She saw the police force and the c.i.d team salute her dead body, she saw he body that was laden with flowers and flowers of different types. But what she was most happy was that her body was covered with the indian flag. That as really an honor for her. She saw vivek keeping a little amount of her favorite orchids on her body. After the honoring was done, acp gave a small speech about her and then her family and the team took her body for giving it eternal peace.

She saw the pandit chant the mantras and her brother give fire to the body. As she saw the body on fire, her eyes reflected the fire, and she felt a sudden shake in her soul, and her soul started vanishing from the space, leaving little ashes behind, and thats what we call the ASTIYA.

The C.I.D team will be missing tasha everyday, every minute, a salute to her bravery.

* * *

 **A/N: so itsss finiiiiiiished...it was totally out of my comfort zone..sooo i know it wasn't niiiicee...BUT BUT BUT..pleaseeee drop in a review..means a lot to me..:)**

 **And lets take a little moment from our bust life's and pray for paris, may the bloody terrorists die a filthy death. Lets pray for the people of france and all the indians who were innocent and still lost their life.**

 **#prayforparis**

 **so**

 **till then**

be happy

 **signing off**

yours

 **dareya's lover**

 **aka charvi**


End file.
